


Run.

by runyoucleverboyandspoilers



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runyoucleverboyandspoilers/pseuds/runyoucleverboyandspoilers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and his new companion visit Vastra and the gang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the request Shae!!! I hope you like it!!

“But why can’t I fly her? River did!” Shae argued. “Because- because you’re not River. I didn’t even teach her to fly the TARDIS. She did it on her own!” The Doctor flailed spinning around the console trying to keep Shae from pressing any buttons. “What’s so special about River?” Shae groaned, slumping back on the stairs in defeat. “A lot of things. Mostly the hair. Here we are! Up you pop!” He said. Shae followed the Doctor out of the TARDIS curiously. “London! Victorian London to be exact!” He enthused. Shae nodded and looked around the small, cramped ally-way for something interesting. “Why here? It’s all dirty and old.” She said kicking at the cobble stone road. “Because, it’s fun. Now follow me!” He replied.  
After running across what felt like all of London, they reached a nicely kept house with lights shining in the windows. The Doctor rapped twice on the heavy wooden door and then stepped back waiting for it to open. He bobbed up and down on the balls of his feet while Shae looked on, wondering why the hell she decided to come with him.   
She looked around and watched a carriage pass by, a young woman in a large hat stared at her funny as she passed. Shae turned back to the door when she heard it open. A slightly short woman stood there, her dark brown hair pulled back in a bun. “Oh, G’evenin’ Doctor. Weren’t expectin’ you ‘round fer a while. Vastra’ll be in the back.” The woman said smiling up at them. “An’ ‘ho’s this?” She asked as they walked through the door. “My companion, Shae. Bright, funny, great fun.” The Doctor ranted. “Nice ta meet‘cha, name’s Jenny.” She said, holding out her hand for a shake. “Nice to meet you as well.” Shae said. “I’ll bring some tea in.” Jenny said, hurrying off as the Doctor lead Shae to another room.   
“Ah, hello Doctor. It’s so very nice to see you.” A veiled figure said. “Should I check this boy for any weapons ma’am?” A stout, potato looking man said. “That is not a boy Strax, that is a woman. The new companion I suppose?” The figure questioned. “Uh, yeah, Clara left. This is Shae.” The Doctor said, sitting in a wicker chair across from the figure. “It’s a bit warm in here.” Shae commented. “I like it warm dear, it keeps me from dying.” The figure responded. “There’s no need for that veil, is there Vastra, she’ll get over it.” The Doctor said, smirked at the figure. “Fine, if you say so. If she faints, Strax, please take care of her.” Vastra sighed. “Of course ma’am.” Strax replied, moving closer to Shae. Vastra lifted the veil, to reveal her lizard-like face. “And what was there to be scared of?” Shae asked. The Doctor laughed, “See?! I told you!”  
“If that’s true, then she must show up again sometime, you might not recognise her again, but she’ll be there. After what happened with her...” Vastra trailed off as Jenny came through the doors with a tray. “Ah, thank you dear, I think that will be all for now.” Vastra said, reaching for a glass cup of red liquid. “There are two things this color, Shae, the one you think it is, is not what it is.” She said, taking a sip. “Tea?” Jenny asked, pouring warm brown liquid into the intricately painted tea cups. “Yes, please.” Shae said softly, taking the cup from Jenny. “Ma’am, there is a man at the door to see you, said somethin’ ‘bout a murder.” Jenny explained. “Ah, yes, bring him in, dear.” Vastra nodded.   
The man was rather tall, very thin, and had a bushy mustache above his lip. He held an old tattered hat in his hands as he looked around. “I-I uh, I’m here for Madame Vastra?” He voice quivered. “Yes, I remember speaking to you over the telephone. What can I help you with?” Vastra answered. The man looked startled to be talking to a green woman, and Jenny snickered. “Um, yes, well, it’s me son you see, he’s been murdered. I was hopin’ you could find out who did it.” The man said, a little more confidently. “Shall run and get the bombs ma’am?” Strax interjected. “No, Strax.” Jenny moaned, running a hand down her face. “Sir, my companions and I shall do everything we can.” Vastra said.   
The Doctor sat in his chair fidgeting, his feet bouncing up and down, and his hands rubbing together while Vastra talked. The Doctor liked being the center of attention, and right now, he was forgotten.   
The man nodded at Vastra, pulled his grubby hat on and left, nearly running into Jenny. “Who wants to solve a murder?” Vastra smiled. The Doctor’s hand shot up in the air quickly. “This will be brilliant!” He exclaimed.   
They stood on the street outside the house and waited for Strax with the carriage. “So, what brought you ta the Doctor?” Jenny asked. She buttoned up her coat quickly as she saw Strax barreling down the street toward them. “Uh, I dunno, just seemed interesting, new things, breathtaking adventures.” Shae responded. Strax stopped in front of the house just as Vastra came out. “Ah, shall we?” She said, climbing up into the carriage with the Doctor’s help. Jenny followed Vastra, then Shae, then the Doctor. “Doctor, what are we doing?” Shae whispered as the the carriage took off. “Going on an adventure.” He replied, smiling out the window as the grubby little shops passed by.   
***  
“Remind me again how this is an adventure?!” Shae yelled as they ran down a street away from the tiny pub they had just previously entered. “You’re having fun aren’t you? Adventure!” The Doctor laughed. They turned a corner and stopped, both were out of breath. “Where’d everyone else go?” Shae laughed. “Dunno. But let’s go. On my count.” He said, grabbing her hand. “Run.” He said, and the ran. Shae felt something grab her as they moved along the street. “Doctor!” She yelled, as her hand was ripped from his.


End file.
